The goal of this project remains the same as when we applied for our previous grant: the definition and clarification of the corneal immunologic reactions to various antigenic stimuli. The antigens vary from a simple protein (bovine gamma globulin, or BGG) to such complex proteins as soluble corneal antigens, xenograft corneal tissue, homograft corneal tissue, and certain microbial agents. Once the immunologic reactions have been defined both quantitatively and qualitatively, we plan to evaluate various therapeutic regimens designed to suppress the reactions. New immunosuppressive and anti-inflammatory agents will be tested and compared with the agents previously tested. In addition we plan to evaluate the treatment of corneal infections, due to herpes simplex virus (HSV), Candida albicans, and other microbes, with agents that stimulate the reticuloendothelial system (RES) and the cell-mediated immune (CMI) response. It is hoped that the information derived from these studies will have far-reaching effects on the prevention and treatment of both infectious and noninfectious corneal disease processes.